


Dressing Room Scandal

by VividDayDreamer



Series: Prompts and Challenges (Supergirl 2015) [21]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentReign, Awkward Sexual Situations, Danvarias, Don't copy to another site, Dressing Rooms, F/F, Fictober 2019, Friendship, Halloween Costumes, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Mild Language, Ruby is like 10, Sexual Humor, Tumblr Prompt, prompt 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: A group of friends go costume shopping for Halloween.  However, an awkward situation in a dressing room, leaves a certain couple providing inappropriate "show" to their friends and those around them.





	Dressing Room Scandal

**Author's Note:**

>   

> 
> Challenge Details: 
>   * Challenge Name: [Fictober 2019](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com)
>   * Relationship: AgentReign, Danvarias
>   * Prompt: "It’s not always like this."
> 
>   

> 
> **Prompt me if you'd like to play! You can find my prompts and rules on my [Tumblr](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com/).**
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>   


It was game night when Sam mentioned that she and Ruby were going to go shopping for Halloween costumes. Then, of course, she insisted that her girlfriend, Alex, come with. Then, Kara thought it'd be a great idea to tag along too, since she wasn't sure what she'd dress as this year. Which, of course, meant that since Lena was also present that night, that Kara would just decide that she should come too. And honestly, since she and Alex always enjoyed playing dress-up — like little kids in a candy store — she thought it'd be a great idea to get Lena to join in the fun as well.

  


"So, what are you guys going to go as?" Kara said to her sister and the Ariases, as their group walked towards the Halloween store.

"Well, I usually just pick something out based on what this one over here decides," Sam responded, as she threw her arm around her daughter and pulled her into her side.

"Ohhh, that's so adorable! Ruby, what do you plan on being this year?"

"I have some ideas. I'm not sure yet though. I wanna see what inspires me."

"Good plan." Kara gave the girl a wide grin, then turned her attention to Alex. "And you?"

"I dunno. You and I usually just play dress up around the store until we come up with something. Which, by the way, I'm not sure how you convinced J'onn to let me have the rest of the day off to do. I'm supposed to be out patrolling for—"

"The missing Karnans. I know, Alex, but if trouble comes up, you know we'll both have to go any way. And besides, you work too much. J'onn agrees with me. You're like this one over here," Kara said, thumbing over to her best friend.

"At least someone in your family has a proper sense of obligation to their job," Lena quipped.

  


Kara's mouth dropped open with mock offense, while the other two tried to stifle their laughter.

  


"Hey! I work hard!"

"Kara, I'm kidding. Mostly."

  


Alex and Sam bit their lip, as they continued trying not to laugh.

  


"Lena!" Kara whined.

"Since I've bought Catco, how many staff meetings have you missed, hm?" 

  


Lena paused and crossed her arms as she gave Kara a knowing look. 

  


"Oh, and what about all those deadlines you missed with Snapper? I've had an earful from him in the past few months alone. Oh and let's not forget that every, single, time, I go looking for a certain reporter, she's not in her office? Hmmm?" She brought her finger to her mouth and tapped her lips, looking as if she was thinking. "I suppose that makes you qualify as 'tardy', don't you think?" Lena stared at her with a raised brow and a knowing smirk.

  


At that, Alex and Sam couldn't hold back from snickering. They knew Kara's secret way before Lena did, and although Lena wasn't that upset about not learning her best friend's true identity, she was still a bit peeved at being the last to know, and gave Kara crap for it whenever she could. At this point, since they were steps away from the entrance, Ruby ran ahead, making Sam chase after her.

  


"I'm uh....I'll leave you two to settle this," Alex said, her lip curled into her mouth as she tried to hold back her smile. She then patted Kara's shoulder in way that said, 'Good luck'.

  


Kara feigned shock once more. In the span of a few minutes, she was both called out by her best friend and abandoned by her sister. Alex just pressed her lips into a half smile, shrugged, then ran off into the store. When it was just the two of them left, she turned towards Lena.

  


"You're...not serious about calling me tardy...right? I mean, you know how hard I work," she said with an apologetic tone. "All those times, I— I had good reasons, and well, now that you know... Wait, you didn't really think I was just being lazy... Did you?"

  


A smile formed on her friend's face as she placed a hand on her arm.

  


"Honestly? I started to wonder about your work ethic," Lena continued to tease. But then, she leaned forward, close to Kara's ear. "But now, I know truth. Don't I, Supergirl?"

  


Kara grinned, then shrugged her shoulders casually. It was such a relief to have Lena in on her secret. Though, she did find it a bit bothersome that Lena once thought she was lazy about work...

  


* * *

  


By the time Kara and Lena caught up with the others, they found Alex holding a bunch of costumes, towering in her arms.

  


"Help. Me..."

  


The other two just chuckled.

  


"Plan on buying the store, Alex?" Lena teased. "Didn't know you were such big a spender."

"Ugh, on my pay? I'll be happy to not worry about paying back my school loans, let alone buy a Halloween store. Ruby's just...well, she got excited apparently, and thought it'd be great if the three of us got dressed as a group."

"Oh, Rao, that's adorable!"

"Yea, I gotta tell you though, Kar, some of these so aren't me," she said, holding up a giant Pikachu onesie. "Ruby decided I should be a Pokemon..." She shook her head then tossed it onto a nearby shelf. "Shhh...maybe she'll forget about that one."

"Alex," Kara said, somewhat in a lecturing tone. "Be nice. She's a kid, it's Halloween."

"Oh, I'm down for dressing up as many things, Kara. However, a giant Pikachu is so not one of them."

"I would wear it..."

"Great, then here," she said, grabbing the costume off the shelf and tossing it at her sister. "By all means, have Ruby 'catch' you."

"Hey, Alex," Sam said as she approached them. "I think Rubes finally decided. Come on. Dump this stuff and meet us by the changing rooms."

  


Relieved, Alex dropped all the items she had into a stranded cart nearby, then headed towards the back of the store. By the time she reached the dressing room area, she only found Sam.

  


"Ruby changing already?"

"Nah, she's looking at some accessories for her outfit. They needed to order her size, so they'll have it shipped to us when it comes in. However...," Sam said as she held out a packaged outfit. "Here. This one's apparently yours. Come on, let's try these on and see if they fit."

  


Alex chuckled as she saw the image of Kristoff on front of it, then saw Sam holding one up of Anna.

  


"Not bad. I'm okay with this."

"Good, because I think it's adorable. Ruby loves this movie. I think it'll mean the world to her if the three of us dressed up like this."

"We should get Kara to be Olaf."

  


Sam just laughed, saying that she'd pitch it to Ruby, then headed back towards the dressing rooms. Alex followed after her.

The minute they got back there, they realized there was only one stall left to change in.

  


"I'll wait," Alex said, gesturing for Sam to go ahead.

"Don't be silly, we've seen each other naked plenty before," she whispered. "Come on." Sam took hold of Alex's arm and pulled her towards the open stall. Alex dragged her feet a little, reluctant to do so.

"Babe, I dunno."

"Why? You plan on doing something naughty if we go in together?" She teased Alex with a sly smile and daring look in her eyes that Alex knew to be trouble.

"No! Of course not. I just..." Alex started to rub the back of her neck. She knew that she had a weakness for Sam, and Sam loved to tease. That, was a deadly combination. If Sam did anything to get her riled up while in the stall together, she knew for sure where it'd lead to.

"Hey. Alex," Sam smirked. "Relax. We're here with not just Ruby, but your sister AND Lena. Do you have any idea what horrible people we'd be if we got caught? Not to mention, we won't hear the end of it from that BFF paring out there."

  


Alex let out a sigh of relief. Sam had a point. Knowing that they were with others, while in public, nearly guaranteed that they'd be on their best behavior.

  


* * *

  


They weren't in there very long, after they had both taken their shirts and pants off, that they realized that this was a bad idea. Kara just happened to walk into the back, just in time to hear how bad of an idea it really was.

  


"Sam," Alex grunted as she tried to put on her costume . I can't do this without smacking you."

"There's not enough room for you to smack me, Alex. Just keep going," she grunted back, trying to get into her own costume on without causing a problem. However, just then, there was a sudden slamming into the wall, when Sam lost her balance trying to get into her dress; a whole mishap caused by Alex accidentally bumping into her, like she said she would.

"Oh, shit. Sam, babe, are you okay? I'm sorry, I'll be more careful next time."

"It's okay, babe. Just keep doing your thing. I can handle being shoved up against the wall," Sam said, her voice a little to playful than it should've.

  


And, okay, maybe Sam wasn't trying to be innocent with that remark. Though, not a moment after that, there was another incident; another sudden grunt, followed by,

  


"Ow! Fuck, Sam."

  


Sam had elbowed Alex over head by accident, when Alex had bent over to put her pants on. 

Kara, by this point has imagined the worse between all the grunting and "rough-house play" that she'd heard. She swiftly stepped backwards quietly and headed out the way she came.

  


* * *

  


A while later, Alex and Sam had finally tried on their costumes, took some selfies — complete with a few shots of them kissing — then decided that the outfits made them a cute couple. So back in the changing room they went. 

Why they didn't decide to go into separate changing rooms at that point is still a question unanswered. And, it was made even more unfortunate when Lena walked towards the back to try on a costume that Kara insisted on. Reluctantly she did. Lena had just gotten into one of the empty stalls, hung the costume on the hook, and took off her jacket, when she heard the two start up.

There was another hard slam up against one of the shared walls, when Alex fell over, trying to get out of her costumed pants. It was followed shortly thereafter by a giggle from Sam.

  


"Damn, Alex. Calm down. You know, you don't have to be in such a rush to take your pants off in front of me."

  


Okay, so maybe Sam being a tease wasn't really helping the situation. At all. 

Standing upright again, Alex smirked, then followed Sam's lead.

  


"Babe, you know what you do to me," she flirted back.

  


Pausing, Lena waited to see what was going to happen next, because if they were going to go at it in the dressing room of a Halloween store, there was no way she was going to just going to allow herself to be a victim to hearing what they intended to do. After a bit, Lena heard the faint sounds of kissing and a few soft moans, causing her to roll her eyes.

  


_Really? Here?_

  


Lena shook her head in disapproval, then decided it be best that she wait on trying on the costume. While she put her blouse back on, she heard some shuffling followed by an annoyed, frustrated noise from Alex.

  


"God, fuck. I can't...it's not working! I can't get this on." Alex had been having some issues with the top part of her DEO combat suit. It's been in need of some repair for a while now, considering how much she's been through it in. The zipper had been such an issue.

"Babe, you gotta be gentle with it. Here. Let me." Sam used a tone that could have easily misconstrued as seduction.

  


Lena was practically dressed when she heard Sam grunt and curse. She ended up breaking her nail while trying to help yank up Alex's zipper.

  


"Fuck! Ow, damnit!"

"Shit, Sam. Are you okay? I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I'm sorry. It’s not always like this."

"Alex, you need a better handle on your equipment."

"Well," she said, playfully shrugging her shoulders. "I do have 'other' equipment I can use," Alex flirted, while kissing Sam's injured finger.

"Mmmm...I think I'd prefer those anyway."

  


Lena stood outside their dressing room, arms crossed, as she glared at their door. All she heard were more muffled words, mixed in with kissing, giggling and few hums of approval.

  


"You know...," Sam started. "I think that we should—"

"I think you two should consider the fact that you're in a dressing room, where FAMILIES are present," she scolded.

"Lena?"

  


Sam's voice echoed over the stall door. Lena just rolled her eyes.

  


"No, Sam. It's the Boogie Man," she deadpanned.

  


The door cracked open and Alex stuck her head out.

  


"Hey, Lena..." At seeing Lena partially unamused, she continued. "Wait, we weren't being that loud. We were just kissing."

"Alex," Lena's eyes flicked down to the half zipped top of Alex's suit, which allowed her to see the marks Sam left on her the night before. She then flicked her gaze back up to Alex's face with disbelief. "Do yourself a favor, Agent. Keep _it_ in your pants."

  



End file.
